Alemas
'''Alemas '''is a Legend with the third highest amount of posts for a single user. Alemas joined the LEGO Message Boards on November 25, 2005 and retired on June 4, 2012, before returning on July 20. Alemas became a Maniac on February 18, 2011, then reached Legend on August 22, 2011. He is an Italian who lived in the United Kingdom but is now in Germany. He has 41,775+ posts and 8 studs. Alemas is one of the oldest fully active LEGO Message Boards users. Alemas got blamed for spamming a lot, and did get into big fights over it, not only with other users, but also with the moderators. Before he retired, he was campaigning against spam, which some users found ironic. He is one of the most well-known and (in) famous users on the LEGO Message Boards. One of Alemas' pride and joys is the LEGO News Station Advanced 3, the most popular news station in the News Forum, where he is 1st In-Command. Although he had never roleplayed in a topic outside of the Message Boards Forum before (apart from talking in cafes in the City, Atlantis and Space Police roleplay subforums and brief spells in Bionicle and Agents roleplay), he started roleplaying in the Alien Conquest Forum, in the topics "ADU Bootcamp" and "A.D.U." a few months before retiring. His signature is: A Random Post. Early History and Awards Alemas originally had an account before 2005, in order to play Drome Racing Challenge, an a very popular online LEGO Racers game. He then somehow lost the account, and joined back as Alemas. He started posting sometime in 2006. He initially posted in "single-reply" topics i.e. topics which required only one reply per user. He stopped posting in late 2006/early 2007, and then returned in mid-2008. He started posting much more quickly in 2009, when he joined the MLN News Station and started reporting on news. In late 2009, he joined the LEGO News Station Advanced, a practically dead news station at the time. Despite that, the station won the Message Board-News Station Awards in the MB News Central in January 2010 together with the LEGO Vision News Station. From then on, Alemas considered the LVNS the LNSA's eternal rival. In July of the same year, Alemas won Best News Reporter in the Brickys, the LEGO Message Boards equivalent of the Oscars, hosted at the MB News Central. The LNSA also won Best News Station together with LVNS (they were allied to prevent friction). Alemas, meanwhile, continued posting faster and faster, and became leader of the LNSA. In March 2011 he won Best News Reporter again at the Brickys, won Best News Station Leader and came 3rd in the All-Time Best MB Users Top 10, while the LNSA won Best News Station, alone, this time. In January 2012, Alemas didn't win anything at the final edition of the Brickys of the MB News Central for the first time, and finished 8thin the All-Time Best MB Users Top 10. However, the LNSA did win Best News Station for the third year running. April Fools Jokes Alemas has also become known for doing two of the biggest April Fools Jokes ever. Alemas' first April Fools Joke In March 2011, a whole month before April 1, he announced he would retire that day. However, it wasn't a really good April Fools Joke, as he always hinted at the fact that he wasn't really going to retire. Besides, he used way too many "" emotes, giving it away. It was still considered one of the better Jokes at the time, as he led up to it. In 2012, he became serious. A couple of weeks before April 1, he announced he would again retire on that day, this time with many sad smileys. He kept insisting it was real, and many users actually believed him and became saddened at the prospect of not having him anymore. On April 1, he made his retire Alemas' second April Fools Jokement speech, complete with a list of friends he'll never forget. He did admit of having second thoughts going through with the Joke, as so many people believed him, but he did it anyway. However, he did say that he won't be doing it anymore. The Joke did annoy a few people, but it generally was a success. Category:Users Category:2005 Category:LEGO Message Boards Category:8 Studs Category:MLN Users Category:The Main LEGO Message Boards Category:KwintBot